Die Fabel von Wolli und dem Dämon
by Alexx
Summary: Ein Blick hinter die Kulissen eines Kotzverlages. Und die Motivationen eines Übersetzers ...


**Die Fabel von Wolli und dem Dämon  
**oder  
**Wie Krege zum G-Wort kam **

Es war einmal ein Übersetzer namens Wolli, der hatte sein Leben lang ehrliche und rechtschaffene Arbeit geleistet. Am liebsten übersetzte er die Werke des Meisters aus Oxford. Doch leider gab es eine Quelle des Verdrusses, die wie ein Schatten über Wollis Leben hing: Das dreibändige Hauptwerk des Barden von Oxford war nämlich schon einmal übersetzt worden. Vor vielen, vielen Jahren, da der Meister höchstselbst noch am Leben war, hatte eine dumme kleine Göre, die kaum dreihundert Worte englisch konnte, durch einen lächerlichen Zufall den Auftrag erhalten, eine deutsche Übersetzung anzufertigen. Heiße Wut entbrannte in Wollis Seele und Tränen verschleierten seinen Blick, wann immer er sich die Übersetzung der Göre ansah - was nicht sehr oft war. Er überflog die Zeilen und stellte sich vor, was er an ihrer Stelle alles besser gemacht hätte. Aber die Göre hatte ihre Übersetzung mit viel Sorgfalt und Liebe und in der gleichen altertümlichen Sprache wie das Original angefertigt, so daß sie die Leser in ihren Bann zog und sie tief in die Welt des Meisters aus Oxford versinken ließ. Es war - trotz mancher Fehler, die darin enthalten waren - ein Werk aus einem Guß. Und so liebten die Leser diese Übersetzung. 

Die Jahre vergingen. Ein neues Jahrhundert nahte heran. Und da ergab es sich, daß in einem fernen Lande ein Filmemacher sprach: "Let's film The Lord of the Rings!" Diese Neuigkeit verbreitete sich wie ein Lauffeuer auf der ganzen Welt. Selbst in die gut abgeschotteten Hallen des ehrwürdigen Kotz-Cletta-Verlags drang die Kunde. (Das war der Verlag, der damals die kleine Göre mit der Übersetzung betraut hatte und der noch immer die deutschen Rechte an dem Werk besaß.) Und die Leute in diesem Kotzverlag sprachen "Ah!" und "Oh!" und vergaßen die Sache wieder und gingen zur Tagesordnung über. Doch einer unter ihnen, der weiter sah und tiefer dachte als die übrigen - er ist heute zum doppelten Gehalt bei einem renommierteren Verlag angestellt - dem kam eines Tages auf dem Pissoir, als er den plätschernden, klimpernden Klängen seines Urins lauschte, eine glorreiche Idee: "Werft einen Blick in unsere Kassen, meine Brüder und Schwestern! Wir haben Ebbe, wir haben Flaute, wir sitzen auf dem Trockenen! Aber die Kinos werden in zwei Jahren den großen Reibach machen. Laßt uns die Segel setzen und von der zu erwartenden _Hype_ profitieren! Laßt uns eine neue, modernere HdR-Übersetzung auf den Markt werfen, um auch die letzten hirnlosen Rapper und Hip-Hopper da draußen als Kunden zu gewinnen!" Und der Aufsichtsrat sagte Ja und Amen, gewährte dem Mitarbeiter eine kleine (genaugenommen eine winzige) Gehaltserhöhung, bestellte den alten Übersetzer ins Haus und vertraute ihm die Neuübersetzung an. Der gute Wolli war vor Freude wie von Sinnen, als sich endlich, endlich, sein Lebenstraum doch noch erfüllte. Und so nahm er ohne langes Zögern die Bedingung des Verlages an. Diese Bedingung war folgende: Wolli mußte akzeptieren, daß ihm ein _Dämon_ zur Seite gestellt wurde, ein Modernisierungsdämon. Immer wenn Wolli im Zweifel war über ein Wort, über eine Wendung, über ein Stilmittel, über eine Sprachebene, dann hatte der Dämon das letzte Wort. Und so setzte der Kotzverlag dem Wolli den Modernisierungsdämon auf die rechte Schulter und Wolli ging von dannen. 

Die Arbeit war nicht leicht. Sie machte bei weitem nicht so viel Spaß wie er sich vorgestellt hatte. Jedesmal, wenn er erkannte, daß die Göre schon vor ihm das richtige Wort gefunden hatte, da stieß er einen kleinen, keuchenden Seufzer aus, weil ihn diese Erkenntnis tief im Inneren so sehr schmerzte. Und er versuchte, _anders_ zu übersetzen als die Göre. Aber Wolli fühlte sich unbehaglich mit dem Dämon auf seiner Schulter und anfangs verschloß er seine Ohren vor dessen Einflüsterungen. 

So kam er an die Stelle im ersten Kapitel, als die Hobbitkinder die G-Rune auf Gandalfs Gepäckstücken lesen. 

_Tolkien_: Hence the excitement of the hobbit-children. 'G for Grand!' they shouted, and the old man smiled.  
  
_Carroux_: Daher die Aufregung der Hobbitkinder. "G heißt Großartig!" riefen sie, und der alte Mann schmunzelte.

Wolli zermarterte sich den Kopf, doch es wollte ihm einfach kein modernes Wort für "großartig" einfallen, das mit G begann. Was sagten denn die _kiddies auf dem Schulhof heutzutage? "Krass konkret"? Oder vielleicht "fett"? Er starrte auf den blinkenden Cursor, bis ihm die Augen wehtaten, dann ging er im Zimmer auf und ab. Auch das nützte nichts. Er merkte wohl, daß der kleine Dämon wisperte und flüsterte, aber er weigerte sich noch immer, hinzuhören. _

Schließlich nahm Wolli seinen alten Regenmantel vom Haken, band sich einen Schal um, griff sich seinen Stock und verließ sein Haus, um rast- und ruhelos durch die nächtlichen Straßen zu hinken. Normalerweise half ihm das beim Nachdenken, doch heute versagte das Mittel; er entfernte sich immer weiter von zuhause und **streunte** durch Stadtteile, die er nie zuvor betreten hatte. Zuletzt kam er durch das Vergnügungsviertel und blieb vor einer **Imbißstube** stehen, wo ihn der Geruch von **Backfisch und Fritten** umwehte. Ein **Flügeltier prangte als ****Logo über dem Eingang. Wolli steckte den Kopf zur Tür herein und in einer kurzen Stille, die gerade in der allgemeinen Geräuschkulisse eingetreten war, hörte er einen jugendlichen **Penner** am nächstgelegenen Tisch sagen: "Ey, **geil**, Alder, isch schwör!" **

Wolli fühlte sich wie von einem göttlichen Blitz durchzuckt. Es war wie eine Offenbarung. Das war es, was er gesucht hatte! Genau das war es. Später konnte er sich kaum mehr an den Heimweg erinnern, nur die Einflüsterungen des Dämons waren ihm dabei immer süßlicher und verlockender vorgekommen. Das nächste, was er wußte, war, daß er vor dem Bildschirm saß und schrieb. Eine letzte Scheu, die er nicht ganz überwinden konnte, veranlaßte ihn, das Wort nicht auszuschreiben. 

_Krege: "G wie **g...!**" riefen sie, und der Alte grinste._

Da seufzte der Dämon tief auf und stöhnte: "Na endlich hast du's kapiert." Dann grinste er ebenfalls, weil das "Grinsen" Gandalf so erscheinen ließ wie einen alten Wüstling und lehnte sich zufrieden gegen Wollis Ohr. Er wußte: von nun an würde es ihm immer offenstehen. Und die Auslassungszeichen würden nicht mehr vorkommen. Von nun an würde er dafür sorgen, daß Wolli alles ausschrieb. Hmm - so gut wie alles. 

Und die Moral von der Geschicht:   
Leser, glaub dem Krege nicht!   
Wenn er schreibt von **Chef** und **Pennern**,   
**angeschwollnen** schwarzen Männern,   
vom **Fischteich** bei den Wasserfällen,   
Gandalf mit den **Wutanfällen **  
von **Firmenlogos**, **Fisch und Fritten**,   
fühlst du wirklich dich inmitten   
einer fernen, alten Welt? 

Wo Hobbits **auf dem Fluß rummachen**,   
des **Flügeltieres** Fürze krachen, ["machte einen übel riechenden Wind"]   
wo Wandrern **Imbißstuben** winken   
und Pferdeschwänze bei Nacht **blinken**,   
wo Gala **leise kichernd** spricht [„Na klar!" sagte die hohe Frau leise kichernd.]   
- ist das noch elbenhaft und schlicht?   
Der Leser sich darob erbricht. 

  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nachbemerkung: Daß mit "g..." tatsächlich "geil" gemeint war, hat Wolfgang Krege kürzlich in Bietigheim-Bissingen bei einer Leseung aus seiner Übersetzung selber zugegeben. Warum er nicht das gängige Teenager-Modewort "genial" verwendet hat, bleibt sein Geheimnis. 

Kein Geheimnis ist dagegen, daß die Buchzuhälter von Klett-Cotta die "Modernisierung" der Neuübersetzung zu verantworten haben. Die Verlagspolitik ist dabei so schamlos wie durchschaubar:   
Werfen wir den unbedarften Neulesern die Krege-Übersetzung vor; sie werden sie verschlingen, weil sie nichts Besseres kennen. Da aber die "alten Fans", die seit 1969 die Carroux-Übersetzung lesen, sich Krege verweigern und ihre Meinung auch offen kundtun, lassen wir die Carroux-Fassung für einen maßlos überteuerten Preis auf dem Markt. Die älteren Fans sind ja meist in der Lage, 75 Euro abzudrücken [muß man sich mal vorstellen: Das sind 150 Mark! So eine Chuzpe möchte ich auch haben!]. So schlagen wir zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe - manchmal sogar drei, weil sich viele der von Krege Enttäuschten zusätzlich noch die Carroux-Übersetzung anschaffen - und verdienen uns im wahrsten Wortsinn dumm und dämlich. 

Jedem, der halbwegs englisch kann, ist deshalb nur zu raten: Lies das Original.


End file.
